


A New Dawning

by theunknownaura30



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Beginnings, Boss/Employee Relationship, Complicated Relationships, Confessions, Developing Relationship, F/M, Honesty, Light Angst, Nighttime, Promises, Sunrises, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownaura30/pseuds/theunknownaura30
Summary: Nathalie and Gabriel escape their work for some fresh air, but relaxation is not what comes when the two are left alone to their thoughts on the Agreste balcony above the lighted city.





	A New Dawning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know xP. It was late at night when I wrote this, and atypical of my normal work as I was in a strange mood. But I found the change interesting and decided to post it. Hope you enjoy ^^

She nodded. "It really is nice to just get a break from it all," she said, gazing out at the Seine with him, all the beautiful lights upon it. He was about to agree, but then averted his gaze, guilty. He was the main reason her life was so stressful and hectic to begin with.

 

 

"I am sorry, you know," he said quietly. The water made soft murmurs in the air, the only sound besides his voice. "For everything." She turned his way and really looked at him. Something about it made his heart go thump thump thump, but maybe that was only due to its sheer intensity, or the fact that it was nighttime, or the way those lights played so beautifully upon her intelligent face..

 

 

She finally spoke. "Why sorry?" she said, almost nonchalant, but if you really knew her, you could catch the hint of sorrow. She looked back at the water. "You are my boss, after all. It's only your job to apply me work. I earn money for it." She set her chin on her hands, and Gabriel found himself placing a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she stiffened before she turned his way. He spoke lowly.

 

 

"I give you a lot. I could always hire another assistant, but I quite like you. I trust you the most, and know for a fact that you don't meddle things. That aside.. we both know that's not the only thing you have to put up with." Her face startled, more than Gabriel had expected it to. She backed away, looking almost.. panicked. "What are you referring to?" Her voice sounded scared, guilty of being captured and revealed of an unknown crime.

 

 

Gabriel remained mostly collected himself as he replied, "My secret. The one you've hurt YOURSELF to defend." He reached forward and gripped her hand, squeezing it lightly and maintaining a hold. "And for that, I thank you. More than anything, Nathalie. I don't know what I've done to deserve you." She stared at him, wide-eyed, cheeks slightly flushed. She shut her eyes briefly, almost as if trying to escape for just a moment. When she opened them again, Gabriel was stolen away by the brilliance of the aquamarine, the way it radiated both fearlessness and familiarity. It was absolutely stunning.

 

 

"I'll always help you. You know that," she said, shrugging her shoulders as if it was no big deal. But it WAS a big deal. She was so selfless, brave, loyal, strong, to be risking her own health to help another. And Gabriel was even more honored that the person she had chosen to be so heroic for was himself. Nathalie was a villain in name but a hero in heart. What she was willing to do was awe-inspiring. He stepped forward slightly, despite himself. He lost himself in the sea blue again. Nothing existed but the marvel in front of him, whose mouth opened slightly at the increased proximity.

 

 

She seemed so nervous now. He stepped back, only for a flash of disappointment to fly in her eyes. They stayed at their distance, silent for just a moment. Then Gabriel spoke up.

 

 

"You're a wonder," he said softly, looking not quite in her eyes but in their general direction. "You know that? I'm so glad to have met you, known you.." She looked at him, touched, a small smile turning into a beam as she rubbed her hair. "Well, Mr. Agreste. I..." He stepped closer again, only slightly. She froze, unable to find herself capable of anything right then. He looked at her deeply, and she met his eyes with a shocked, soft gaze of her own.

 

 

"I wanted you to know that at least," he said, a shyness overtaking his features at the words. "Every word I have said tonight is the utter truth."

 

"I.. thank you."

 

She couldn't find herself able to reveal any of her own admirations, still finding herself quite shy. She wasn't used to expressing her innermost thoughts in such a way. She gazed up at Gabriel, a softness and longing evident in her eyes. "You can be quite.. a wonder yourself, sir." Anyone who happened to walk on the balcony would have guessed their second move, they stood so close. But everything felt so slow, cautious.. new. By then they could feel the heat of their breaths upon each other's cool cheeks. Both their hearts vibrated like thunder, surging and uncontrollable inside.

 

 

Gabriel blushed and looked at her in amazement. "Can I be?" She smiled lightly, shaking her head at his response fondly. "Yes. Have been.. And will continue to be.." She rested her forehead against his, hesitant in the motion but enamored at the touch. Gabriel stood shocked, then grinned and found her hands with his own. He kissed her fingers and the backs, excited and giddy as a child. They let out sobs of relief, snorts of shock. They held each other in tight arms, swaying back and forth until exhausted. As they sat down, they held each other's gaze for a lingering moment, and then leaned in slowly for a tender kiss.

 

 

Gabriel cupped her face gently, smoothing his fingers along the soft curves, and she felt herself doing the same, tracing her own around the angular ridges of his face. They separated and smiled brightly, sinking into the couch they sat upon and sighing. It was night, after all. To say they weren't exhausted even by the miracle that had just happened would be a lie.

 

 

"You know me, Mr. I am quite the 'take my own route' type," she said, letting out a yawn. "I think I'll head home. I'm beat," she sighed, pulling her blazer tighter around herself to fight off the night cold. She gave him a tired smile and winked. "Bonne nuit, Monsieur Agreste." She grabbed her purse and began her descent back into the mansion and down the stairs, but Gabriel caught her arm silently.

 

 

He stared at her. "I think you're forgetting one thing."

 

 

She looked up at him, eyebrow raised and teasing half grin intact. "What?" He looked at her seriously, almost grimly and business-like all over again. There came a tension, and Nathalie lost her smile, staring up at him worriedly. This could only mean one thing. That Gabriel hadn't given up, that this meant nothing considering he still had Emilie, that it was just a night of craziness and fleeting feelings. She felt the reality of it crushing down on her, a squeezing, thick weight in her chest that threatened to linger. Another daily special in the horror show that was _Agreste, Give it a Rest!: Heartbreaks_. She was surprised when she was drawn out of her thoughts, namely by a soft, featherlike hand underneath her chin.

 

 

She looked up at him, afraid to risk her feelings again with such silly hope.

 

 

"This," he said simply, kissing her again, only this time so gently, almost as if to reassure her that this was in fact no dream. She ran her hands through his hair, wanting to feel him, to know he was right there with her after all. And that he would stay. They separated carefully and Gabriel held her shoulders.

 

 

"I love you." He admitted, voice thick with truth and trial. "I love YOU. I've made my decision. And I don't regret it one bit." She embraced him and buried her face into his shoulder, her chest thick and hopeless as she cried silently into him. She stayed just like that until around when dawn began its peak, a while after. Eventually she let go, and saw the emerging light of the sky. She composed herself, breathing in her nose and lightly dabbing her face, demeanor calm, but eyes still betraying the redness that came with pain. She gazed at Gabriel again, and spoke her words exactly as they appeared in her mind right then.

 

 

"Here's to hoping you keep that promise, then, sir. I'll be back later today. Though when I turn on the T.V. to watch the news, I'll.. I'll know. I just will." Gabriel nodded and watched her leave, feeling the urge to ask her to stay but knowing she could use the space to clear her head. He resumed his spot on the balcony railing, chin in hands and elbows atop the metal. He listened to every click clack of her heels' retreat, then turned to the bright orange of the sun and watched it rise.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
